board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Yuri Hyuga's Contest History
Who is Yuri Hyuga? As a young boy, his mother was killed in front of him which unleashed a set of powers that he did not know he had. As a harmonixer, Yuri has the ability to kill a beast, steal its soul and then fuse his body with said soul. Yuri is often viewed as a secluded unemotional character that seems to have no redeeming qualities, while all the while he is a tender humorous man who is noble and real. Shadow Hearts Yuri Hyuga’s journey begins on a train in South Manchuria, China 1913. Being led by a mysterious voice, Yuri is out to rescue Alice Elliot, a young woman whose father mysteriously died, a young woman who Yuri would fall deeply in love with. After rescuing Alice from the Warlock Albert Simon the couple sets out to stop an evil madman, destroy a wicked demon, and ultimately kill a god. However, in the midst of controlling a powerful demon he losses grasp of his own soul. Only through Alice’s own sacrifice is Yuri able to survive and go on to defeat a god summoned to destroy the world. In this great victory was an even greater loss. Alice Elliot slipped away into an eternal sleep. Shadow Hearts: Covenant A seemingly beaten man, with little motivation to live Yuri is thrust into a new quest. Yuri had taken up a home in Domremy, France in 1915. Unfortunately for him it was a valuable tactical location for the German Army during WWI. Yuri is attacked by a secret society and is inflicted with a soul destroying curse. Yuri finds himself searching for a cure, revenge, and more importantly a real reason to live. With the good ending (there are two endings) Yuri has found out what his meaning is. A purpose that transcends time, that goes beyond life or death. Yuri finds his happiness. "You really are dense... I've disposed of petty human concerns. For me, snuffing out human life is nothing more than an amusement." - Rasputin (Writeup courtesy of Kyle Bowen) Yuri Hyuga's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2005 Contest - Zebes Division - 8 Seed * Zebes Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Samus, 10813 12.68% - 74493 87.32% * Extrapolated Strength --- 64th Place 9.69% Yuri in Summer 2005 was one of those characters who was simply happy to make the field. He had no chance of beating Samus, but Shadow Hearts fans already knew this. They were just elated to get him into the contest. Yuri wound up being the weakest character of Summer 2005, but that wasn't all his fault. No one has played the Shadow Hearts series, and we all know that cult characters don't do well in contests. It says something about the strength of the Summer 2005 field however when the weakest character almost breaks 10% in the X-Stats. Previous contests have seen characters far weaker than Yuri, which is a nice silver lining. Will Yuri ever return to the contest or win a match? Probably not, though given all of the whining that went down during his loss to Samus I wouldn't be surprised if his fans gave him another crack at the field. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 4 - 15 seed * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 2535 10.00% - (4) Lara Croft, 14591 57.55% - (24) Slime, 8229 32.46% It took eight years for Yuri's return. The support was enough for a middle-of-the-road seed. But once a character is tripled by a goddamn Slime from Dragon Quest, it's proven that getting back into the contest was more than what Yuri deserved. Category:Contest Histories